Knocking the ugly
by chibza
Summary: [sasuxsukuxneji]After a breakup with her boyfriend Sakura started to eat more and more and soon becomes overweight...with determination she is willing to start her life again by going to the gym...and getting a personal trainer...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Knocking the Ugly

Chapter 1

By the time I started my last year of high school I was slow, self-conscious and overweight. Looks were directed at me whenever I walk past any students or teachers, they would whisper along the lines of, "Is that Haruno Sakura? I can hardly recognize her; she's gotten so big! She is even bigger than her forehead!" and so I begged my parents to arrange private tutoring for me instead of going to school.

Exams were hard, the work was hard, what was even harder is that I am still trying to move on from the break-up of my ex-boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba. He was the main reason why I became depressed and had started eating more than usual.

Flashback 

_Inuzuka Kiba and I were the most popular couple at Washita Private College. We met during a volleyball match and had started dating since our second year of high school, we've been happy since. Or so I thought. The day before our last day of school, before the holidays started, before we move on to our last year of college, before we make this as our 3-year anniversary of being together, I was dumped! With the reason being – "I don't think we're right for each other, I think we should give ourselves some space and maybe try to date other people, you know, experience other qualities." What a JERK! I left a red handprint on his cheek that was still visible the next day._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, I know I should probably get over him now but after 3 years of being together it was hard to let go. I turned the page of a volleyball magazine. I love volleyball, but I know from this year on I wouldn't be able to play. I sighed again and turned over the page. The big heading at the top of the page in bold font caught my eye.

'INTRESTED IN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL! KONOHA COLLEGE IS NOW OFFERING TALENTED VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS SCHOLARSHIPS, LIMITED NUMBERS AVAILABLE - APPLY NOW! Entries are due in by the 13th of July, for more information visit our website at I do it? I mean it's only the middle of May now. I can probably raise my fitness level up by then. Yes, that's what I'll do! I was pumped, but before I could do anything I needed to speak to my parents first because I have no money after all. Feeling happy and satisfied I jumped up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

By the time dinner was finished I was already jumping for joy, this was going to be a new start for me and I will work hard for it!

By the time I woke up the next morning I was drained of energy, the lack of sleep from getting a wee bit excited was catching up to me. My tutor was going to be here soon, grumbling out of bed I washed and changed in record time with 5 minutes to spare. The doorbell rang as my toast popped out from the toaster. Stuffing the bread into my mouth I answered the door.

Today's work was boring, the substitute tutor was boring, it is a normal thing for me to see someone gape at my hair colour, which is pink – its natural by the way, but this tutor was staring at it for hours!

By the time my tutoring hours finished for the day and the week, YES! I was tired and grumpy. The voice on the other end of the phone didn't help much. It was too chirpy and fake for me and the gym was probably just for chirpy skinny cheerleaders, wouldn't want that now would we?

I had already given up hope after the 6th gym I called. The receiver picked up: Hello, F for Fitness gym, how may I help you?

Me: uhh..hello how much would a gym membership there cost?

Receiver: Around $100 for two months and you also get your own personal trainer.

Me: Can I choose my own personal trainer?

Receiver: Sure you can, we have many here available.

Me: Really? Then how do I apply?

Receiver: Just show up whenever you want with your membership fee and we'll fit you right in.

Me: Ok thanks a lot.

Receiver: My pleasure, have a good day!

I hanged up. Oh tomorrow is going to be a fun day.

A/N: And there you go….my first Naruto fanfiction ever! Haha…well I know this chapter was maybe too slow or to boring, but it is just getting started! Review if you'll like to read more! …more characters will be introduced in the second chapter and of course Sakura's personal trainer….-!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normally for me, getting dressed was a hard task. Getting dressed for a gym class is an even harder task! After a few long minutes of rummaging through my closet I settled with a black baggy sweat pants that was a bit tight around the waist, a loose navy polo shirt and white runners. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, grabbed my bag with a towel, apple and a water bottle in it and walked out.

On my way to the gym (I had decided to walk instead of being driven there) I walked past a shop with mirrors, glancing over I felt sadness overcome me as I looked at my reflection. There I was in dark gym clothes, with my hair pulled back so tightly that the chubbiness of my cheeks and the triple chins were noticeable. Two teenagers walking past pointed and snickered at me, I tried to ignore them but tears started welling in my eyes. Looking up to the bright blue sky I wiped my tears away, loosened my hair a little and started towards the gym.

The gym wasn't too crowded and not too empty, just the way I like it. Seeing people with different sizes made me less uncomfortable and taking a deep breath I walked over to the reception. The lady behind the desk was breathtaking! She had long blond hair that was tied up to a high ponytail, and hourglass body and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Seeing the difference between her and me nearly bought tears to my eyes again. Although she was beautiful I had the feeling she was arrogant. She was filing her nails when I approached her and when I asked her for membership she looked me up and down with such a look that instead of feeling embarrassed I was enraged. I would have liked to slap that pretty face of hers but violence isn't always the answer. "You can pick a person trainer inside if you want." She told me with a sneer as she gave me a membership card.

When I walked into the gym I was greeted by another girl, this time a more friendly one. I thought she might have been a personal trainer because she was dressed in a sports crop top and shorts with white tennis shoes.

"Hey, you must be new here! I'm Ten Ten." She gave me a big white smile and I decided immediately that I liked her. She was an inch taller than me standing at 5'11, a slim and athletic body, brown hair that was tied up in two buns and the warmest brown eyes.

I decided that I wanted her to be my personal trainer. "Hi. I'm Sakura, its nice to meet you. Are you a personal trainer by any chance?"

She laughed. "Yes, I sure am but I'm afraid I am already his fitness trainer." She pointed over to where a guy wearing a tight green fitting spandex was lifting weights. "He's a bit fitness obsessed." She whispered.

In spite of my disappointment I laughed. "Then do you know where I can look for a personal instructor?"

"Yep, why don't start on the mats over there and ill send you a trainer." She said and noticing the fear on my face she added, "I promise I'll find you a good one."

And I, trusting her judgement went over to the mats and started stretching. After ten minutes of stretching and there was still no sight of Ten Ten or my instructor I headed over to the treadmill. I was just able to slow jog for 5 minutes before I hit the emergency stop and collapsed onto the floor clutching my side and gasping for breath.

"That's pathetic! If that's all you a can do in less than fifteen minutes and you got a stich by just jogging in a slow manner for five minutes. I wonder if you have any determination to go with what I'm going to put you through. It's a waste of my time and your money if keep going at this rate."

Shocked, I slowing looked up from my place at the floor. What kind of fitness trainer uses this attitude towards their patients? As I scanned the body in front of me from bottom up I could see two long legs fitted with black sweat pants, a sculptured torso with strong abs and biceps visible from the white muscle shirt he was wearing (since there was no sight of breasts, I assumed that he was a guy) and finally a finely chiselled face with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and the most amazing white eyes. This guy is HOT!

He put out a hand towards me. "My name is Neji and as your personal trainer I suggest you stand up now if you want to commence your training exercise."

A/N: ahhh this is finished earlier than I expected . …hehe…well there you go…personal trainer revealed! Hope you liked this chapter …until next time….review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note to aznmelon: Not to worry Sasuke will fit right in…I know just where to put him…

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 3

First thing Neji did was to pull me up from the floor and onto the treadmill again. He set the timer for 20 minutes and I nearly died just then. I was ready to jump off and run out the door.

"Its either this or run over that hill 5 times." Neji pointed out towards the window where a beautiful sight of mountains at least 30 meters high were visible. I swallowed and looked down at the treadmill.

"I'll do this." I huffed.

"Good." From the corner of my eye I could see Neji's mouth lift into a smirk. Sure he looked devilish and even hotter with that expression but even if he is sexy, he is a bastard! My hand was itching to punch him. Grumbling I started to jog, it was pretty embarrassing since a person of the opposite sex was watching and I didn't really have the most flattering figure, my fat was probably bouncing all around me and out of time with my strides. With Neji still staring at me with each minutes that past I was getting really self-conscious, not to mention ashamed, embarrassed because of all the stares I was getting from other members, and puffed out as well, I stopped the treadmill.

"What do you think you're doing, woman."

I glared at him. "My name's Sakura and I changed my mind. I'm going to run the hills."

An arm shot out in front of me, stopping me in my step. "We'll run outside next time, but today you're staying in here." He gave me a glare. "I hate it the most when people quit so quick, maybe you were meant to be fat."

I sucked it my breath. That bastard! I choked on my tears as I looked up at him, he was at least a head taller than me. "Well, at least…..at least I'm not a heartless pansy man that needs to….relax!"…I huffed as he raised an eyebrow at me and mumbled, 'I didn't know what to say…"

"Well, since we've got that sorted out why don't you step back up on the treadmill and start again." He smirked.

"Hmph!" I wasn't tired anymore. My anger seemed to give me more energy and I jogged for 10 minutes before collapsing again. Looking up, I could see that he was still unsatisfied. Well, what do you expect from a hugely obese teenager.

Behind him I could see Ten Ten approaching, I nearly fainted in relief. Maybe I could ask her to swap someone else for this jerk, even getting Ten Ten as a personal trainer would be fine. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was happening, Ten Ten gave Neji a quick hug and a short kiss on the lips.

"Hows my favourite man going?" She glanced at me over her shoulder and winked. "Hope my boyfriend was alright, it's only the second time he has done this type of work."

My mouth was still open. Ten Ten is going out with that jerk! Well, since she had kinda apologised for him I gave her a smile and said, "No, no everything is fine here."

"Good then, I'm glad. I'll see you after you finish Neji." She gave him another quick peck and the walk back to the guy with the green spandex.

When she turned her back, I glared back at Neji. "I feel so sorry for her. I wonder how a nice girl like her even accepted to go out with a jerk like you."

He gave me a smirk. "I know why a girl like you never got a boyfriend and never will."

That did it. My hand came up really fast that he probably couldn't even stop it if he wanted to. Everyone in the gym turned to look at us; I guess the sound from the slap was really loud. Ha, he deserves it anyways, the humiliation and pain. He deserves it all!

"How can you stand that jerk!" I said to Ten Ten as I stomped out. I am never going back into that gym again!

Ok well, maybe that was a lie. The next afternoon I was back and on the treadmill again, with Neji smirking by my side. Even though I had to suffer much more that day I had the satisfaction of seeing Neji tense every time someone stares or comments on the hand print on his cheek. Ha!

As said when went for a run on the hills after my indoor training exercise, by that time I just collapsed at the foot of the mountain. "I refuse to run up that thing after my exercise!"

He smirked again. "You wanted to yesterday."

"That was yesterday. I don't want to today and besides I have done enough training for today."

"It has only been 20 minutes, you are really weak."

"Ha! I am far from weak, I have the strongest strength there is. You probably won't even pick up my serve if we played volleyball."

"So you play volleyball, huh." An eyebrow was raised.

I glared. "Yeah, so? Is that hard to believe? Wait don't answer that…never mind, lets just get this over and done with." I tried to stand up on my shaky legs, sitting down right after a hard working exercise isn't actually good for the muscles. Note to mental self: Try to collapse less.

I started to walk up the hill, slowing increasing my pace to a slow jog. Behind me Neji called out. "Wait! I'll run with you." I turned around and came in sight with a naked torso. Neji had removed his shirt and I had nearly fainted again.

A/N: phew! There we go…chapter 3 finished and longer than the last two XD…this isn't much but I hope you enjoy it ….review if you must!

P.S…ten ten and neji wont be a couple for long . ….sorry to all nejixten fans out there…I just put them together to make it more……complicated…XD XD XD…love is complicated after all ….anyways I will hopefully update the next chapter soon…until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Back again :D hope you all are ready for chapter 4! Sorry if I took too long!!!

Intelligent-idiot-17: well if you sit down (or collapse in Sakura's terms) after a hard working exercise, it will stiffen/crampen your muscles and it'll probably hurt for longer. XD….I was told that so don't blame me if its not what others think. . …and I did sit down after this long run and I had trouble standing back up (shaky legs . ) plus my legs hurt for ages so note to you all…do some stretching before and **after** your exercises or just walk around for a while…and I'm blabbing on again so on with the story XD XD XD

Chapter 4

I tried not to look beside me as the both of us jogged up the hill, but that was pretty hard since he was always ahead of me most of the time. I could see his back muscles tense with every swing of his arms and the sweat glistening and running down his back. I glanced down lower and almost tripped over a rock. Damn that guy has a good ass!

Half way up the hill I got a really bad stitch and had to stop. I dropped down to my knees one hand out in front of me and another clutching my side. At times like this I really wished that I was on the treadmill instead of running this hill under the hot searing sun!

Neji was back at my side again and I was lying flat on my back with my arms flopped out beside me, this is the last time I will step foot onto this hill. "Water….water….need water…." I mumbled, anyone who saw me would think I was mental.

Suddenly Neji upturned a bottle of water over my face and so I had to sit up, gasping for air, in order not to drown. "YOU IDOIT!!" I glared at him, "What did you do that for? You could have killed me!"

Neji smirked. "Well I didn't want to have to drag your fat ass back."

I gave him another glare and the finger. Sometimes he can be so annoyingly harsh and arrogant. "I hate you."

"Che I hate you too but you don't see me complaining, do you?" He sneered. "By the way if you can beat me running down this hill I'll go easier on you at your next lesson, but if I win your gonna have to run this hill 3 times for a week."

"Why not I just roll down this hill," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He turned around so that I was now facing his back. "Suit yourself," he took off.

"WAIT! You bastard!" I tried to stand but my foot accidentally slipped under me and before I knew it I was rolling down the hill. On the way down I knocked Neji over as well. It would have been a funny sight and if it wasn't me rolling painfully down the hill I probably would be rolling on the ground with laughter by now, but unfortunately I was terribly unlucky and so was Neji.

We came to a halt at the bottom of the hill with me coming to a rest on may side and Neji on his stomach a foot away. I looked up and saw that I was ahead by an arm. "Ha!" I panted, "I win!" I pushed up from the ground and winced, I think I had sprained my wrist. My whole body was aching and I had bruises, cuts and dirt all over me. Next to me Neji coughed and got up, it seems like he didn't injure anything at all, just a few cuts and bruises here and there – Lucky bastard.

My mood kicked in, I felt tired, dirty, ugly and annoyed. "Help me up would ya? This is all your fault!" I spat.

"My fault?" Neji raised his eyebrows and gave me a glare, seems like he was in a bad mood as well. "Who's the one that fell and knocked me over as well?"

"You jinxed me! You wished that I did roll down the hill!" I jabbed at his chest a few times.

He cocked his head and sneered. "If I remembered correctly it was you who suggested that you roll down the hill.

I frowned, he was right I did say that. "Whatever, lets go back. MY HAND HURTS!" I gave his chest a one last jab with my un-injured hand. I hope my jabs was hard enough to give him a bruise, he deserves every imperfection on him.

Back at the gym Ten Ten was the one who gave me treatment, Neji 'had' to go get changed. I was gloomy the whole time and glared at anyone who walked past me. Ten Ten decided to break the awkwardness by saying, "I'm really sorry if Neji provoked this accident." She paused to wait for my answer, I didn't reply and so she continued. "Maybe you would like to join us for dinner, Lee," she pointed over to the guy wearing the green spandex suit. "Will be there, as well as some of my other friends. So what do u say?" she gave me a sweet smile. "Please come, this is the least we can do." A pleading smile this time. I thought over it, since Ten Ten was kind enough to do something to say sorry, going is the least I could do. I gave her a smile, "Ok I'll go."

She stood up. "Great then, leave your address by Ino, the lady at the reception, and I'll pick you up at around six. By the way please collect a bottle of oil herbs from Ino as well for you wrist, remember to message your wrist with the oil and then bandage it up again and also remember to ice it every 2 hours as well, ok?" she gave the thumbs up and winked. "See you tonight, I'll have to go see if Neji's alright. Bye!" A wave from her and then she disappeared through the 'staff only' door. I sighed; I have to talk to the blond brat at the reception again.

A/N: haha well that is all for chapter 4. REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was back in my wardrobe again searching through a pile of clothes. Hmmm, should I be dressy tonight or casual? I went for casual, I mean with a figure like this I would scare everyone away in a dress or skirt. I settle for a loose pair of jeans and a dressy shirt with long dressy sleeves and a v neckline, even if I'm fat doesn't mean that I have no breasts.

By quarter to six I was fully dressed and pacing the living room, waiting for the arrival of Ten Ten. To tell you the truth I was worried as well, I mean am I going to be the only fat, ugly person there? Should I eat as much as I want? Is everyone going to stare at me? What happens if I don't fit through the door?! Where are we going anyways? By this time I was already shaking and sweating, I looked at the clock and saw that I still have five minutes left. I ran back upstairs, grabbed my towel and patted myself dry from the sweat then I reapplied my perfume. It was already six. Five past six and there was still no sigh of the doorbell ringing. Has Ten Ten forgotten about me?

The doorbell rang at ten past six. Finally! Grabbing my bag I yelled goodbye to my parents and ran out to meet Ten Ten. Sure enough it was Ten Ten but as I looked past behind her I noticed another figure sitting in the driver's seat. It was Neji! I frowned at Ten Ten and when she saw me looking at Neji she gave a small laugh and a sheepish smile. "Hehe, I don't actually own a car yet. Neji drives me around. Sorry. Haha." I shook my head; at least Ten Ten will be in the car as well. I looked behind Ten Ten again, at least the car was awesome – minus the person inside it. It was one of those expensive flashy alpha Romeos and this one was red in colour. Even if I didn't like the owner I must admit he had a great taste in cars.

The ride to wherever we were going (Ten Ten told me it was a surprise) was pleasant enough. I made small talk with Ten Ten, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Neji and me behind her and ignored Neji, not that he was talking much anyways, all he did was give a grunt here and there.

As we turned round a street corner I recognised the daggy looking shops and the people standing outside them dressed in skimpy short outfits. Yep, I guess they are all waiting to get into Club H, well most of them are I suppose. I have been in Club H a few times, mostly it was with Kiba when we were dating and back then when I was slim I had good fun dancing, laughing and meeting new people. Club H is separated into two sections, one section is like a pub where people eat and drink and the other was for dancing, last time I remember the DJ was pretty hot but that's another story.

I glared at the back of Ten Ten's head, a restaurant I can handle even if I had stayed away from them for a while, but a club?! I was panicking. "Ten Ten!" I hissed, "Why didn't you tell me we were going to Club H? I refuse to go in, drop me down here right now and I'll find my own way home!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to open the door. Damn the child lock that Neji has on! "Open the door right now you bastard!" I spat at Neji. He turned around to face me. "Well I would love to because I think you've actually flattened my tyres, but unfortunately I can't because you – mphh!" Ten Ten's hand had shot out to cover his mouth and to give him a pinch.

"Don't listen to him Sakura. He is just being a dickhead." She glared at Neji who was rubbing his biceps, I saw a red spot forming. Haha serves him right! Ten Ten turned back to me. "Please Sakura," she pleaded. "You'll have fun, I promise. My friends are awesome you'll love them."

I looked at her then at Neji who was sulking in the drivers seat and grinned. "Ok, I'll go."

"Great! Now that's all settled lets go rock this club!" Ten Ten turned back to Neji, "Better hurry to the usual parking place or Naruto's gonna steal it."

As we got out of the car I felt relieved that I didn't go with dressy. Ten Ten was wearing a casual summer dress. It was a plain white boob tube dress that reached mid-thigh and a gold belt that went across under her chest. Her hair was down in waves that reached the middle of her back and I could see that she only had eye liner, eye shadow and lip gloss on, I guess her cheeks go naturally pink. For a moment there I grew jealous and angry. She looked so pretty and with such a good tanned figure as well I think I looked like a big, fat, ugly mountain next to her.

Neji though on the other hand, as much as I don't want to admit, looked even better, hotter and sexier than I have seen him. Ok that's not true, him with his shirt off is much better than this but his outfit tonight was also drool worthy. He had a black sleeveless shirt on which defined his biceps more and long dark baggy jeans with sneakers. I could see an earring on his left earlobe and he had his hair tied up in a low ponytail with some strands falling across his bright white eyes that are right now checking Ten Ten out. That perverted bastard! But secretly I wished that I was Ten Ten.

Neji grabbed Ten Ten's hand and they started to walk to where the line was, which was across the road, but not before he had turned and smirked at me. The nerve of that bastard! I walked glumly after them, giving the finger to people who shouted comments at me and feeling sorry for myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the start of a drag race happening.

The flag came down and I was right in the middle of the road, Ten Ten and Neji had just reached the other side. I screamed and suddenly I felt an arm around and being thrown the remaining meters across the road to safety. I felt a strong body beside me. Boy, this guy has to be tough and strong to move me as fast as that! I looked up to see a pair of sharp dark eyes and dark hair. Why are their so many hot guys around me just when I get ugly?

A/N: hehe so there you go. I hope this makes it more interesting, I'm sorry if you guys were waiting for the characters to be introduced. They were actually meant to be but I got carried away with my ideas and so hopefully they will be in the next chapter. :D thanks for reading and I hope you all XD XD XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Urgh! You're squashing my arm Fatty! Get off!" came the comment from the oh-so-my-hero-and-sexy-guy. Fatty! Wait I know that voice! SAI!!! I looked over to my side, sure enough it was him and he hasn't changed much from what I have heard and seen so far. Still the same appearance and still the same damn attitude.

"Argh!" I struggled up to a standing position, and then pointed at him. "It's you! You bastard!"

"Huh?" he squinted his eyes at me. "Who the hell are you?" Then came the moment of realization and his eyes opened wide. "It's you, Ugly!" I glared at him. "Umm you have really changed Ugly, more wider…" I whacked him on the head.

"And I see you haven't changed at all. You're still rude and the biggest bastard alive…well apart from him." I pointed at Neji who was talking to Ten Ten with their backs towards me. Gee, what great friends! I scowled at them and turned back to Sai who cocked his head and looked questionably from Neji to me. I rolled my eyes, "Long story and anyways what are you doing here?"

"Ahh..you haven't been here for a long time. I work here, as a DJ." He replied. "And speaking of which have you and Kiba broken up or something. I mean I see him here sometimes but never with you. Haha must be because you're ugly!"

I gave him another wack on the head and it made a loud noise. Everyone turned and looked at us. Oops! I think I must have hit too hard. Sai grabbed the side of his head and laughed, "I was only joking! No need for violence."

I glared at him. "I'll give you violence!" and turned away. Then turned back to him. "Ummm…Can I get in with you?" I rubbed my head and smiled sheepishly. "My friends seem to have disappeared."

Sai rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come with me."

It was still the same inside since the last time I was here with Kiba. Lights flashing everywhere, the bar on one side and the DJ stand on the other and lots of slick bodies grinding each other. Haha this was going to be fun. Not! How was I supposed to find Ten Ten in this mass? I could call her but in this atmosphere it would be of no use because the damn music was loud as hell! I decided to head over to the bar, I mean isn't that what most people do, have a drink before dancing? Well Kiba and I do that all the time so it was no loss. I bid goodbye to Sai and he replied with another ugly comment and earned another hit from me. Someday that guy would have lost all his brain cells from my hitting. Not that he has any in the first place, ha!

The bar was extremely long and there were a great number of couples and groups hogging it. I looked around and spotted what looked like Neji's head, he is tall after all. He was standing with a group of people. I decided it was him alright, bad luck if it wasn't.

As I approached his grouped I could see or actually hear a hyperactive blond haired guy talking or yelling. He had a spiked up, messy mass of hair with three lines across both cheeks of his face. I will admit that he is pretty cute. Next to him was a cute girl with short dark hair and as I got closer I could see she had the same eyes as Neji. Are they siblings?

I was almost there now. Beside the dark haired girl was Ten Ten talking to Lee except that he was wearing something much more appealing than his usual green outfit. Ten Ten turned her head and gave me a little wave then asked Lee to move over a little as I tried to squish in between them, sideways, ok this wasn't going to work. I moved in further then suddenly turned. Oops!

I managed to knock Lee of his feet and he stumbled over the girl who then crashed into the blond who lucky managed to catch her but avoiding Lee so that he himself fell to the floor. They all turned and looked at me. Double oops! Behind me I could hear Neji snickering and Ten Ten trying to smother her laughter, I gave the fallen culprit a sheepish smile "I'm sorry Lee. I think I was too forceful. Hehe." I offered him my hand. Suddenly the blond burst out in laughter and following him was Ten Ten and the dark haired girl. Does Neji laugh? I didn't think so. I pulled Lee up then apologised to the blond and the girl. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm really sorry about what happened, I do get a bit clumsy."

The blond laughed. "Never mind about that, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata." He smiled then wrapped his arms around the girl. I nearly broke down, kiba used to do that to me. I shifted my eyes over to the dance floor before returning them to the couple again. I smiled. "Hey Hinata, are you related to Neji? You two seem to have the same eyes?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, then nodded. "Neji is…is…m…my cou…cousin." I smiled she was so cute even if she is shy, unlike her cousin who is a bastard. We drank and talked for a while, until Ten Ten decided that she had have enough and dragged Neji onto the dance floor. Naruto and Hinata excused themselves and followed the previous couple. This leaves Lee and me in an awkward silence. I gave him a smile then politely excused myself to the bathroom and as I turned back I saw that he had left for the dance floor as well. I sighed to myself, at times like this I wished I was like before. Skinny and happy.

On my way to the toilets a group of drunken guys surrounded me just as I was outside the toilet doors. "Look what we have here." One taunted. "Oooh it's a fucking fat ass." Another said. My cheeks flamed up and I looked down trying to keep my cool. The guys mistook my red cheeks as embarrassment, there were around six of them, and insulted me further. "Haha look the fatty is blushing." It was the guy who spoke up first. Another guy beside him with a pockmarked faced jeered, "Yeah I would take her home but I'm afraid she won't even fit through the door of my car!" The all howled with laughter.

That did it! I swung my fist and it collided with the pockmarked faced guy. He stumbled back into a dancing pair who turned to glare at him. I snorted with laughter, but stopped when I saw the six of them looking at me with murderous expressions. I swung again but one guy grabbed it and another on my other arm, it was useless to move my arms now.

The two guys shoved me against the wall, still latching onto my arms and the pockmarked guy approached until he was standing in font of me. He leaned close and sneer, "Not so strong now are we, fatty?" I could smell alcohol in his breath and nearly gagged. I spat on his face. "Fuck off! You ugly poofter!" Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have done that. A double murderous look appeared on his face. Shit! He raised his hand to hit me and I did what I could only do, I kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and his friends winced along with him. I tried to struggle out from the other two guys but they were too tough, another person was down near my legs holding them down. Great! I am seriously screwed now.

The guy slowly got up from the floor still clutching his groin and I think I saw flames in his eyes this time. I have to do something! I am not dying in this hellhole! I used the only weapon I had left, my mouth. As he stumbled closer with his arm raised I panicked even more and yelled the only thing that came into my head. "NEJI!!!!!"

A/n: phew chapter six finished. Yay: ) hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and check out my new story! It's called Dancing on Poisoned Knives and a NejiSakuSasu as well…haha my favourite pairings of all!!!! Anyways pls review and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!!! Cheers!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! PLESSSSSE FORGIVE ME!!!! I kinda had a writer's block because as I didn't like what I wrote at first so I had to start the chapter again and when I did another idea for a story popped into my head and so I had to write it before I forget and so that is why this is so late so I am soooooooooo extremely SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! . …..anyways I my other story that will be up soon is called A Life of Fairytales….it's a mixture of most of the popular fairytales such as sleeping beauty, cinderella, etc…but I promise that this is not exactly like the fairytales…it is similar but with a different storyline so be a dear and pls read and review :D :D :D thankies!!! And also I have another story I am currently writing/stuck on called Sex Crazed Sasuske! Haha pls watch that as well…anyways I have talked wayyyy too much now…enjoy this chapter and reviews will be much appreciated:D Cheers!!! and sorry again for one last time!

Chapter 7

Ok so maybe yelling out stuff wasn't going to help in this occasion, but it was because the music was too damn loud! The pockmarked face guy smirked, "Fatty here has a boyfriend!" He looked around at his friends, "Did ya all hear that? Fatty called for her boyfriend! I bet he's as big as you! Hahahahahaha!" I glared then spat at him again. Heh, he deserved this one. Got him right in the eye! I grinned then brought my arms together to slam the two guys together and kicked off the one holding onto my legs. "Never underestimate a girl's strength." I shook my finger at them, and bolted.

That was the fastest exit I had ever made. I stood outside the club, a few people were still lining up to get in but other than that the street was empty and dark. Maybe coming outside wasn't a good idea. I pushed my way into the club again and made my way back to the bar. This was such a stupid idea! I shouldn't even have come. "Give me your strongest stuff." The bartender cocked an eyebrow at me. "How old are you Missy?"

I glared at him. "I'm 16 but I look like a FREAKING 30 YEAR OLD WITH THIS SIZE DON'T YOU THINK!" By the end of my sentence I was already standing up and pointing a finger at him accusingly. Everyone nearby turned to look at us and embarrassed the bartender ran off to get my drink. I huffed then sat back down again. The bartender returned with my drink (he hurried off straight away) and I sculled it all down in one gulp.

"Hey Hey, easy on the drink girl!" That voice sounded so familiar. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see. Kiba. "Oh haha its you Sakura! You've changed…a lot." I nearly slapped him again when he added the last two words. I turned back to the bar. "What do you want Kiba?"

"Oooh being so cold to your ex. Tsk tsk I thought you where nicer than this." He sat down next to me. Damn him. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile. "Well, as you said Kiba, I have changed a lot. Now leave me alone you ass." Kiba grinned, the same old grin he used to make when he was having fun. Observing him, he hasn't really changed at all, the same old hairstyle, height and asshole attitude.

"Well Sakura no wonder why you are sitting here alone. Apart from being fat, with such a aggressive attitude like that no wonder why you are sitting here alone!" I clenched my fists so hard that my nails were imprinting red moon shaped marks into my palm. "Oooh! Getting worked up now are we? Well before smoke comes out from your ears I would like you to meet my ever better and sexier GIRLFRIEND."

Kiba turned to his left side a little and smirked. I looked behind him and burst out laughing. Surprised, Kiba turned around himself, behind him was a guy with spiked up grey hair, a headband tipped down to cover his left eye that bared a scar that ran down through it and a mask that covered his face from his nose and downwards.

The man, seeing as we were looking at him grinned and gave us the peace sign. "Yo!" Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground as I laughed even harder. The man gave us another toothy grin then walked back to the dance floor with his drink.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I clutched my stomach as I doubled over with laughter. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A GUY!!! HAHAHA I didn't know you were gay!" Kiba glared at me. "Oh yea, well at least I'm not fat and ugly as you are!"

That did it. My jaw locked back tightly and my eyes narrowed together into angry slits. With all my strength, and let me remind you I have the meanest serve in volleyball, I slapped Kiba across the face. I think I stunned him for a while as my contact with his face made a huge slapping noise and my palm actually stung afterwards. People nearby took one look at us then scooted further down the bar, but I was too angry to care. I grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt, he had one of his hands covering his cheek and the shocked and surprised expression was still on his face.

I pulled him down (he is a head taller than I am) until our nose nearly touched. "Listen dogface!" I hissed, "You call me that one more time and I swear I will bitch-slap you all the way to Mexico! You hear me?! I don't care if anyone sees but no one calls me fat and ugly and gets away with it. You're lucky that your damn pretty face didn't break but I swear next time you aggravate me I will certainly disfigure you." I shoved him away then sat back down and ordered another drink.

As I sat back down Kiba grabbed me and turned me back, this time a angry and embarrassed look crossed his face. "Look here bitch! No one gets away by slapping me, especially you! You look out! Because next time I will not be afraid to hit you!" He gave me another glare and walked off.

It wasn't until I was on my third drink when the annoying bastards found me; it was the pockmarked guy and his crew again. "Well well, looks like we found you fatty." I sighed then turned around on my stool to look at him. "Listen pimple-face, you are really damn annoying and if you don't leave me along I will hurt you so much you would not be able to walk for a week."

He smirked at me and took a step closer. "Like I'd be scared of a fatty like you." He looked back at his friends and laughed. "Common fatty, show me what you got!" I sighed again then stood up, "Well if you insist!"

In a second he was down on the ground groaning and I was out the door with his friends hot on my heels. I was laughing on the inside. Serve that bastard right, I did warn him that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week and indeed I don't think he would since I did kick him harder in the crotch then I intended to.

I pushed myself past the line out side and turned a corner. A person was walking towards me and of course me being so ridiculously slow in this damn body I had to use my head. I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards me, he towered over me by a head and a half. Glancing back I could see the outline of my pursuers, I looked over at the person I captured. I was in a dark corner so I couldn't see much except that he had dark hair and dark eyes, just like Sai. Crossing my fingers and toes and hoping that it was Sai I said the first thing that came into my head. "Kiss me!"

A/N: huhuhuhuhuhu…just wanted to end it with one of my lovely cliff-hangers…hehe…and who might the person be I bet you all know it already wink anyways hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and if I can I will try to update soon, maybe before I start school, which is in two weeks haha….don't forget to review…cheers all!!! XD!!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Heres chapter 8 peoples! XD enjoy!! And OMG I AM SO ABSOFREAKINLUTELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!!! SOOO SORRY!!!!!!

Chapter 8

"Kiss me dammit!" I hissed more urgently.

"Hn."

"Huh?" I peered closer. Oh shit, I was asking a totally random stranger to kiss me. I could hear footsteps approaching and started to panic. I grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt, he was a head taller than me and so I had to tiptoe while pulling his head down as well. As his face passed a faint beam of light I couldn't help but blush. This guy was gorgeous. Woo! Go me for always catching hot guys in this body! At first glance one would have thought it was Sai (no wonder I pulled him) with sharp dark ebony eyes and well structured nose and jaw. Adding to his hotness was his hair, spiked up from the back with a couple of strands falling across his eyes.

Thankfully before I could do anything more the group of footsteps ran past. I sighed and released my hold on the stranger. "Sorry about that! I think I'll go now! BYE!" I ducked to the side and hurried past him, praying to God in my mind that I do not make a fool of myself by tripping over as I could feel his gaze on my wobbling backside.

Back inside the club I realised that it was just around 8 o'clock. Geeze, time goes fast when your having fun. NOT! There was the option of either walking or catching a bus home, but too risky for a girl, even if I am this unfortunate looking there are after all many perverted bastards out there. I shivered. On the other hand I could blackmail TenTen, except that would include Neji. Hmmmm, such a hard life I live in. As I was thinking thoughts on how to blackmail and maybe, possibly injure Neji I felt a presence next to me. I was initially staring at the ground so as I scanned the presence from the feet and upwards I could see a pair of black sneakers, black pants and a dark blue shirt that hugged a muscular torso. Damn, this guy is…..I finally reached his face. "OH MY GOD! ITS YOU!"

At this stage the currently played song was just quietening down to a slow one. I felt everyone's gazes on me. Oops, way to go Sakura. The guy stared back at me with an amused yet expressionless face. I could feel the heat travel up to my face. "Hehe", I laughed nervously. "Errr…ITS GOD! Hehe. LOOK IT'S THE COVER MODEL OF MEN'S WEEKLY…THE SEX GOD!" I leaned in and grabbed the supposed 'model' on the shoulders. I gave him and nervous grin and looked around, why does everyone seem to be much closer than before? I felt hands on my shoulders and looked back at the stranger. My hands were still on his shoulders, he pulled me in closer and hissed. "I am a model!"

My eyes widened as I just realised who it was. Uchiha Sasuke. The cover model for AllSports. Hey at least I was close and he does look like a sex god upon closer inspection. "Ehh…hehe", I gave him an apologetic grin then removed myself from his grip. "HAHA I AM TRULY SORRY EVERYONE BUT THIS PERSON IS A FAKE! ONE OF HIS EYES ARE SMALLER THAN THE OTHER AND HE HAS A BIG MOLE ON THE SIDE OF HIS NOSE AND HIS TWO FRONT TEETH ARE MISSING. THIS IS NO SEX GOD OR THE ALMIGHTY UCHIHA SASUKE! IT IS--"

The nearest girl was now a few meters away with what could be seen as love hearts in her eyes, around her was the same with nearly every woman. I felt Sasuke stand up next to me. "Get me out of this!" He hissed into my ear.

"Err….OK!" I held my hands up. The surrounding women momentarily stopped. "Hehe, ummm AS I WAS SAYI--"

"LOOK! THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Oh this wasn't good. Pockmarked face and his gang were back.

I turned around to Sasuke. "Sorry! Gotta run! Good luck!" As soon as I finished I bolted, as fast as I can of course, in the other direction.

Behind me I could hear Sasuke yell, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He was soon running next to me with long easy strides. "You owe me big time for this."

I didn't say anything, well actually I couldn't reply because running had taken up nearly all of my oxygen! I could feel a stitch beginning on my right side and my face turning red from the effort. Beside me there was no gasping, panting or heavy breathing. Damn him!

"Hey you're going red!"

I turned my face to glare at him. Of course I'm going red! I am running away from 100 people at least! Mostly his fan girls but I'm pretty sure there are 6 guys in there wanting to hurt me. I gritted my teeth and turned back to the front. Even if he was the hottest model in town and he was right beside me, ignoring him is a must if I wanted to live.

My lungs were burning and the stitch was beginning to get worse. I was gonna collapse soon if I could not find a hiding place. We were now out in the car park, out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke fumbling in his pocket and soon after the dangling of keys. AT LAST A SAVIOR! Sasuke made a turn left and I followed, I could see the flash of his car's headlights as his pressed the button on one of his keys.

We ran to each side of his car and as I reach for his door I could hear him yell, "Who the hell said you could come with me?"

"Me!" We both got into the car and slammed the doors; I locked my side just for safety. "DRIVE!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

I felt a sigh of relief as we zoomed out of the parking lot. Some fit and crazy fans were still following us, and to my surprise and amusement so were a few of the 6 guys, pockmarked included. I couldn't help but smirk and feeling much safer I rolled down the window and yelled, "SUFFER BASTARDS! EAT MY CAR DUST!"

"You mean my car dust." A dark voice said beside me. I froze; my head was still out the window. I had forgotten that I was in a car with the hotshot Uchiha Sasuke!

A/N: so good? Or bad? Whichever I hope you liked this chapter, if not I'm sorry! Please review!!! I will be going on holidays after next week for 3 weeks so I won't really be updating or writing much. Truly sorry for this really really long update!! And I have just posted this without editing so I'm sorry if there are many spelling, grammar errors, etc!


End file.
